Project Lancer
|next = }} "Project Lancer" is the third and final chapter of the of , published in 2018. It is authored by . ;Summary :2416 has made its debut. The Hero was assigned to set up a advance scientific colony in Nebula that disturbs long-range communication. The Mission lasted for 4 months until final the colony found a way to penetrate the Nebula. The hero is due for a much need vacation, so they set out back to Earth, but something evil is happening in the shadows of the galaxy. . The hero safely destroy the energy and hails their ship to ready a message, but was interrupted when the and enters the system. The hero is then hailed by both Captain and Lee'sa and was ordered to stand down. The Hero refuses and states that the federation has violated a treaty that restrict the use of Thalaron radiation. In response, they say to the Hero that the 'Nao' will help them understand and opened fired on the Hero’s Ship. The hero has to fight their way to the transport pad through Starfleet officers. The Hero manages to escape the station and disable the Enterprise and the Argo warp out the system. … The Hero ponders on the situation, they know that Lee'sa's suspicions was accurate, but whatever happen, she has fallen under the influence on this ‘Nao’. The hero then sets course to Medical Research Station 51. If this is mind control, then that is where cure will be. It is however located on the outer rim of the Beta quadrant. They arrive to the system and is greeted by Commodore Virginia who authorize permission to beam aboard. Onboard the Hero finds the station empty, they meet with Virginia and ask where the personnel is? Her response is that “They are working on an important project”. It was at this time that the Hero barely detected trace amounts on Epsilon and Thalaron radiation. Virginia was swayed too. The Hero makes an excuse that they need to get back to the ship, but Virginia refuses and demands that they surrender to the ‘'Nao'’. The Hero is then ambushed and barely escapes the station. The Hero again battles and disables the Argo and warps out the system. Things are getting serious. The Hero contacts , but he too orders the Hero to surrender to the ‘'Nao'’. Starfleet has been swayed by the ‘'Nao'’. They only other allies they have left is The Klingons and Romulans. Since New Romulus is near, the Hero travels there in hopes to find of the ‘’ ’’… The Hero beams down and speaks to a Romulan coordinator who tells them that the ‘’'Lleiset'’’ is in a different system helping with a special project. The coordinator then gives the Hero co-ordinates. The Hero arrive at the co-ordinates and found the ‘’'Lleiset'’’ and the ‘’ ’’. The Hero hails them and explains the situation, but is interrupted when the ‘’'Enterprise'’’ arrives. The Hero is shocked and horrified to find out that this was a trap and the Klingons and Romulans were swayed by the Nao too. With no choice but to surrender, the Hero is taken to a unknown sector of space and is beamed aboard an station. The Hero is escorted through corridors and rooms full of Epsilon and Thalaron generators and also Starfleet, Klingon, and Romulan officers, along with Breen, Cardassian, and Jem’Hader working together on the generators and collecting the energies. The Hero is then lead to a chamber with Captain , Captain Shon and Commander Jarok; who were standing before a device. The device activates and a hologram of Commodore appears. She reveals that Project L.A.N.C.E.R. is still active and that the mysterious Plan B is in effect. The Hero still does not know what Plan B will lead up. Before leaving, Naomi orders the destruction of the Hero. Just seconds before the Hero death, a team of Terran Soldiers beam in and saves the Hero by stunning the enemy. The Terran commander tells the Hero to get to their ship and escape and not to worry for the combine Imperial-Republic alliance will assist them. The hero fights their way back to their ship as the Imperial and Republic forces sabotage the generators and stun the enemy. Once onboard, the hero then joins the combined fleet and disables the enemy fleet before escaping. The Hero is hailed by Star Captain Sa'rah and has given coordinates to rendezvous. The Hero arrives and finds an outpost that used to be another staging post for the Invasion of the Old Terran Empire, but was now use as a base of operations to save the Prime universe. The Hero beams aboard the station and is greeted by Kendra Rodgers, who informs them that they know that Plan B is a super weapon that is capable of destroying all life in a galaxy. They were able to get in contact with the Delta Quadrant and warn them to barricade the gateway and allow nothing in or out. However for to aided the alliance, they sent two Intel agents to assist with the location of Project Lancer. Act II A distress call was received from the Intel officers from the Delta Alliance. They were discovered by Breen ships and they were hiding in a Type R asteroid belt. They hero arrives and disables the pursuing ships and rescue a shuttle that has the officers. The two officers were , and . The brings them back Starport 7 where they are briefed for the next mission. The mission was to find clues on the whereabouts of Plan B. VanZyl plans to infiltrate a discovered space station that is producing the energy and obtain information on where they are being sent. on the other hand Magnus plans to intercept communication of the enemy. Both plans although good are risky, but that is they only option they have due to limited time. So they went to their mission. Suddenly, a large spike in neutrinos levels appeared and a object exits at high warp. Admiral Rodgers orders the hero to investigate. They hero arrives at the location and discovers that it was a manufactured wormhole that led to the Large Magellanic Cloud and that the object was a ship of federation origin! They track the ship to a Class L ocean planet called Aquarius. There they find a sinking damage starship of what looks like the . Scan reveals that decks 20 and below were underwater with engineering slow filling up with water. They detected several life forms in engineering. One of the life forms was . The hero beams down to assist with evacuation of the ship, but Simon refuses to leave until he can stabilize the warp core long enough from overloading. He orders the Hero to the bridge to assist to help gather survivors and to assist with the evacuation. The hero contacts their ship and orders them to ready the cargo deck for mass transport and ready all shuttlecraft to pick up more survivors. While helping with the evacuation. The Hero assist Solar, , as well as survivors from the Interspecies Republic, Terran Empire, Romulan Republic, and the Klingon Empire. Time is getting short, and the warp core is becoming unstable. Admiral Smith was the last to beam off the ship just before the warp core went critical and exploded, destroying the Gotengo. Onboard the Hero fills in the survivors of the current situation they are in, but is interrupted when the enemy fleet lead by Admiral Lee'sa warped in. The Hero then realizes that they have a opportunity to capture Lee'sa for interrogation. Despite a tough battle, the manages to capture the Admiral and warp out the system. The Hero arrives at Starport 7 and detains Lee'sa. In hopes to negotiates with her, Simon Smith tries to talk with her, but the nanites that control her make her have undying loyalty to the Nao. Even though they banned the use of the Rodgers has her put in, and slowly turns up the dial of pain. Unknown to them they booth somehow freed Lee'sa from the nanites control temporarily. It was at this moment the Lee'sa gave all the information she remembers of Project Lancer, but the nanites were beginning to regain control of her, in her last will power she gave the coordinates of weapon. Project Lancer was finally located now all that was left was a plan. Meanwhile Lt. Commander Magnus returns at schedule time and reports his findings which are accurate to Admiral Lee'sa information of the weapon. But VanZyl has yet to return. Act III Act IV - References = Characters *Kendra Rodgers *Naomi Smith (mirror) *Sa'rah *Joshua Chapman *Lee'sa *Orion Magnus *Kyla VanZyl * * * *Jorel Quinn *Simon Smith *Solar *Tu'Cul *Naomi Smith }} Navigation Category:Chapters